


MCYT Drabbles & Ideas I came up with

by Lost_In_The_Void



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Censorship, Darryl Noveschosch-centric, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Social Anxiety, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_The_Void/pseuds/Lost_In_The_Void
Summary: Basically, from time to time I just come up with Ideas, so I made this 'book' to write them out.If you get inspired by my ideas and want to make a fic based upon it, that's totally fine, please do tell me though, I'd like to read your verson!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Explanation book

Greetings! 

This is basically just a place where I can put all my fic ideas if I get some.

If you see an Idea you like, you can write a fic for it yourself if you want to! Please do tell me though, that way I can link your fic and also read it myself.

Every chapter will begin with stuff like which of the tags apply to that idea, who's the main character, the universe, ect.

The tags of the fic will probally update whenever I post a new idea.

I might write one day look at one of the ideas and be like "Hey I actually want to write this.". If that happens, I'll probally put a link to it in the chapter too.

Well, that's all for now! 

Have a nice morning/day/evening/night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Stuff will be updated, sorry if it takes long.


	2. Language! (Techno+BBH-Centric)

* * *

**Badboyhalo + Technoblade centric**

**Other charcters:** Skeppy, probably mentioned Philza?(maybe TommyInnit/Fundy/Others?)

 **Tags:** Friendship, censorship, fluff, social anxiety(Probably others too, but I could only think of these

 **Setting:** normal Minecraft/Dreamsmp (though it can work in probably any scenario)

* * *

Badboyhalo’s having just a pretty bad day, favourite clothes dirty, dropped and broke a glass bottle, etc.. So he’s pretty overwhelmed, and he loves his friends, he really does! But sometimes they’re just way too much, and he’s too tired to deal with them and just goes home early. But when he comes back Skeppy’s there with **_TechnoBlade_** you know, residential Blood god, once won a 3V21, _that_ one. At this point Badboyhalo is pretty much internally panicking, but “look weak when strong, and strong when weak” is his motto, so he pretends not to be effected and greets Techno and Skeppy. Skeppy being excited to see Bad again goes over to hug him but just trips, falls onto the ground, and starts swearing. Bad being Bad gets ready to berate Skeppy because _Language_ , but before he can, Techno smacks Skeppy on the head because ‘stop swearing you idiot’, and Bad just gapes.

That day, Badboyhalo gained an Anti-swearing Ally. Although Techno’s way more relaxed about it and just doesn’t even try to stop Tommy from swearing 24/7 since it’s basically his mother language, he still manages to stop Tommy from using the worst swearwords or just swearing around him. From then on Bad and Techno just meet up from time to time to hang out together for fun and slowly they actually become really good friends, Bad learns how kind Techno is and how he has problems speaking to others and has a lot of anxiety problems that he tries to cover up acting all brave and nonchalant. Techno learns how misunderstood Bad is, how overlooked and unimportant he feels from time to time, he even helps Bad train and teaches him some tricks about fighting!

While most of the time they hang out in secluded areas to not have anyone bother them, they purposely hang out in public areas from time to time just to see people freaking out and the best part about it, (from Bads perspective) is that people actually stop swearing around him because “Oh my god he’s friends with Technoblade, I don’t want to upset him who knows what he could get Techno to do for him I don’t want to make an enemy out of him!”.

After a while/after Techno leaving to live in the artic, Bad and Techno are still in contact, but they hang out less.(seeing Techno’s a wanted man now) It is noticed however, and people start swearing more around him. Tommy/Fundy/Quackity(just someone annoying who swears, doesn’t matter who) ends up thinking that Techno is too ‘scared’ to come back so they can do whatever they want now. It annoys Bad to no end, so one day, when ‘Tommy’ was bothering him in public Techno just suddenly shows up and smacks him unconscious, to which Bad’s just like “Oh, you’re here! It’s good you finally took a break from grinding, c’mon, I have something I want to show you!” and maybe ‘Quackity’ comes up and is like, “No! Go away Technoblade! No one wants you here!-” as to which Bad just knocks _him_ unconscious, because he doesn’t care if people insult him(They’re just silly muffins), but no one insults **his** friends and gets away with it.

It can lead to a lot of funny moments with overprotective Techno scaring away anyone that wants to tease bad and Techno protecting him from any danger and giving Bad resources and gold(He doesn’t really notice himself doing it most of the time, it’s just piglin nature to give herd members nice things) and Techno sometimes just walking behind Bad like a baby duckling, always being there in the Nether to make sure no one attacks Bad. But also overprotective Bad, not hesitating to attack anyone trying to attack Techno, calming him down when his anxiety spikes up, being the one who’s like “Excuse me, my friend asked for **no** pickles!” and also just arranging sleepovers from time to time, inviting others (such as Skeppy and Phil) to the sleepovers too from time to time.

* * *

Their friendship just sounds very cute to me!

Anyhow, I hope you like this idea!


End file.
